


Sectionals

by cre8iveovadose



Series: Second Chance [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 11:12:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3848803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cre8iveovadose/pseuds/cre8iveovadose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sectionals are over but Sebastian just doesn’t feel any happier. When he disappears after the performances are over and the awards received, Blaine finds Nick and they track him down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sectionals

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own "Empty Chairs at Empty Tables", that belongs to the writers of Les Miserables.

**SECTIONALS**

Sebastian had performed well. He’d enjoyed watching the other teams attempt to beat them. Especially the McKinley girl falling over. And he had savoured the chance to accept their first place trophy. Jeff, Trent and Thad had it now, having taken it off Sebastian’s hands when Nick had leapt forward to hug him. Nick had grown increasingly affectionate since Sebastian had called him from the Dalton bathrooms.

They hadn’t won a competition since the last Sectionals and it felt good to be the top dogs again, even if it meant Blaine would be left behind. The elation and adrenaline were wearing off now and Sebastian found himself wandering back to McKinley’s empty auditorium.

Hands in pockets, Sebastian sighed as he took in the events of the day. He should be ecstatic. Why did he still feel this way?

Sitting on the first level of the risers, he looked out at the empty chairs and the judges’ table and began to sing.

 

_There's a grief that can't be spoken._ __  
There's a pain goes on and on.  
Empty chairs at empty tables  
Now my friends are dead and gone.  
  
Here they talked of revolution.  
Here it was they lit the flame.  
Here they sang about ‘tomorrow’  
And tomorrow never came.  
  
From the table in the corner  
They could see a world reborn  
And they rose with voices ringing

_I can hear them now_ __  
The very words that they had sung  
Became their last communion

_On the lonely barricade at dawn._ __  
Oh my friends, my friends forgive me  
That I live and you are gone.  
There's a grief that can't be spoken.  
There's a pain goes on and on.  
  
Phantom faces at the window.  
Phantom shadows on the floor.  
Empty chairs at empty tables  
Where my friends will meet no more.  
  
Oh my friends, my friends, don't ask me  
What your sacrifice was for  
Empty chairs at empty tables  
Where my friends will meet no more

 

Sebastian bowed his head, leaning forward and letting his tears fall. He was sick of feeling like this.

.

.

.

Nick and the rest of the Warblers were out in the McKinley parking lot when Blaine came running over to them.

“Hey Blaine!” Jeff cheered. “Sorry you guys didn’t win. Is that girl who fainted okay?”

“Yeah, Marley’s fine. She hadn’t eaten, nerves or something.” Blaine’s hazel gaze settled on Nick then. “Can I talk to you?”

“Sure,” Nick looked to Jeff. “Do you wanna take the guys back to Dalton? Seb and I will be there soon.”

“I’ll see you there,” Jeff said, nodding and waving to Blaine before he headed back to the group.

Blaine started leading Nick towards the auditorium again then. “I heard Sebastian singing in the auditorium. He sang “Empty Chairs at Empty Tables” from _Les Miserables_ and then started crying. I didn’t try to talk to him. I didn’t know how he’d react.”

“That’s okay. Thanks for coming and finding me,” Nick answered. He quickened his pace but soon he and Blaine were running. They burst through the auditorium doors, finding Sebastian curled up on the stage. Nick ran forward, almost tripping as he leapt up onto the stage.

“Sebastian? What happened? What’s wrong?” Nick asked as he knelt down beside his friend. He could hear Blaine moving behind them but knew that the boy knew not to interfere before he was invited.

“I should be happy and I just feel absolutely miserable. I should be _ecstatic_ that we finally beat the New Directions but I just wanna cry. I feel absolutely freaking horrible,” Sebastian looked up at Nick, his eyes red and puffy. “Why don’t I feel any better, Nick?”

Nick didn’t know how to answer that question. He smoothed his hand over Sebastian’s shoulders. “I don’t know Seb. I don’t understand this either.”

“Is there anything we can do, Sebastian?” Blaine asked, moving forward to stand beside his friends.

Sebastian shrugged as he folded his arms on the crests of his knees. “I don’t know. I don’t know what to do anymore.”

“We’re here to help you, Seb. If there’s absolutely anything you can think of,” Blaine trailed off. Even he wasn’t sure what he and Nick could do to help Sebastian. If they didn’t know the problem, they couldn’t fix it.

“I just don’t wanna feel like this,” Sebastian murmured while Nick pushed his hair out of his face.

“You’re not gonna be,” Nick said without thinking. “You’re not gonna be sad anymore.”

Sebastian looked between his two friends and he knew that if there was anyone who could try to make him happier, it would be Nick and Blaine.

Sadly however, Nick and Blaine were not so sure.

It was going to be a hard winter.


End file.
